The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a fitment to a web of film. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus for piercing and sealing a web of film to a fitment.
In some types of packaging arts including, inter alia, pharmaceutical, food products, and dairy products, it is desirable to make flexible containers that include means for accessing the container (hereinafter "fitments"). As used herein, the term fitment includes, without limitation, valves, ports, port enclosure assemblies, and other means for accessing a container. Fitments provide ports for establishing fluid communication between the container and the outside environment. An example of a container utilizing a fitment is the VIAFLEX.RTM. flexible container for parenteral solutions produced by Travenol Laboratories, Inc. of Deerfield, Ill.
Flexible containers with fitments may be produced by form, fill and seal packaging machines. Form, fill and seal packaging machines provide an apparatus for forming a web of film into a flexible container housing a desired product. Typically, these machines include a former or mandrel, a fill tube, and heat sealers. The former or mandrel forms the web of film into a tubular shape around the fill or film tube. The fill tube is utilized to dispense the material to be packaged into the tubular shaped web of film.
In one type of form, fill and seal packaging machine, the fitments are attached via an impulse heat sealing system. Usually impulse heat sealing systems utilize a ring heating element that has a shape substantially similar to the flange portion of the fitment. In an impulse type system, the ring member is not constantly heated but rather, heated for a sufficient length of time to provide the ring member with enough heat energy to cause the web of film to melt and fusion seal to the fitment flange.
Depending upon its end use, the web of film, to which the fitment is attached, may or may not include a prepierced hole. In the typical "bag in a box" box design, the film is typically prepierced. To this end, the web of film is prepierced and the fitment is located over the prepierced hole so that there is fluid communication between the fitment and the container. The prior art has also utilized a method of passing a fitment through the prepierced hole. Both these methods require that the fitment is located with precision over, or in, the prepierced hole, slowing down the production of the flexible containers.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 697,534 entitled "Apparatus and Method for Attaching a Fitment to A Web of Film" and filed in the name of William Christine discloses an apparatus for contemporaneously piercing and sealing the web of film to the fitment. The present invention provides an improved apparatus for piercing and sealing the web of film to the fitment.